We Just Work
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: "I'm right handed, you're a lefty...You like hamburgers, I like tacos." Yeah that didn't make her sound like a complete idiot.
1. Chapter 1

_**I really have no clue where this is going…Bear with me alright?**_

* * *

_**Conquest**_

"Oh I got one for you, try not being such a bitch yeah?"

A throaty snicker left her lips – which was immediately halted by a swift thwack to her right shoulder. She clamped her mouth shut averting her gaze away from the electric blue eyes frowning at her through narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Not removing the conceding smirk the brunette of the three tried her hardest not to laugh at the irony of the situation. Though she didn't miss the death glare the blonde sitting across the booth was sending her. Choosing to leave her smart comments to herself; in fear of another hard hit to the shoulder she let out a heavy sigh, tousling the remaining of her salad with her fork…Because man did that hit really hurt. The sigh earning her another glare from the 'She Beast' of a blonde, but of course that name was generated from the brunette herself upon their first encounter together.

"Honestly what is she even doing here Chloe? It's not like she actually has the experience to even give me reasonable advice. Not that I'd even take it from the 'slacker'."

'She Beast' exclaimed letting out an over exaggerated sigh to let everyone know she was highly irritated. The beast herself had shown her true form; shed that perfect mask of skin for the green warted one the 'Slayer' – is what Beca liked calling herself when dealing with the blonde – was used to. If she knew anything from dealing with situations like this, the easiest tactic was to slash the dragon with a quick jab of her sword.

"Piece of advice and nearly everyone has agreed with this. Take that huge fork right out of your ass Posen…And seeing as Jesse is – sadly – someone I can call a friend I think I need to heed him warning before the dragon breaths fire right over his—"

Though that tactic wasn't always so popular with the red head. She scowled when another round of burning tingles shot down her forearm. Scooting just a little bit more to her left she shut her mouth, scolding herself for even taking off the jacket sitting safely between them. Maybe is she just shifted her hand a bit she could reach the shield…Too bad the red head used that mind reading power thing on her and sent her 'the look.' The one that had Beca huffing and silently sending the blonde a tiny half ass apology.

"Bree whether you like it or not Beca actually knows him better than the both of us, and can give you some better info on what you need to do. And she'd be splendid to tell you that info…right Beca?"

Begrudgingly agreeing with a forced nod Beca continued to scowl at her half empty plate. Praying to a higher power to never let this happen again. To not have some forceful red head barge into her dorm – with a key Beca still doesn't know how she got in the first place – using that rueful pout of her's to an advantage. Even going as far to promise to try a bit harder to befriend her rude roommate Kimmy Jin if she could just go back to her dorm and work on the mix she couldn't finish…Okay that roommate part may have been exaggerated a bit, but still she'd do almost anything to return to her mixes.

"Look 'She Beast –"She sent the red head hands of surrender.

"Kidding, kidding…Anyway just ask him to a movie he'd agree even if it is a date with the dragon breather herself," She sent Chloe a half lived glare when she felt another assault to her arm.

"Okay fine seriously fine, just ask him to a movie that's it. He's being a wimp and doesn't want to ask you himself. Just don't come back to me when shit hits the fan and he makes you watch a dozen movies a night."

Aubrey sent her a skeptical frown eyeing her for a few moments. Beca sent her a raised eyebrow and shrug not really caring if the blonde believed her or not.

"Fine…Well thanks I guess," Aubrey offered avoiding any and all eye contact.

Beca smirked debating whether or not a smart comment would suffice.

"Besides..."

"Beca." Chloe warned eyeing her with an exasperated frown.

"The little monster babies will be enough to deal with."

Chloe didn't know what made the situation worse. The huge smirk the brunette was supporting, or the constant screams of the baby sitting a few feet away from them. Either way she didn't want to accept the humor of the comment; choosing to stifle the oncoming smile.

* * *

Her hands fumbled with the contents in her hands, and she let out a frustrated sigh when she couldn't get them free long enough to knock on the door. Swiveling on her heel, she proudly grinned when her foot rapt at the door gaining a muffled response from the door. She waited patiently mood dampening a bit when she took notice of the red heads appearance. Disheveled hair, puffy red eyes, full box of unused tissues, and not to mention she was still in her nightwear. She stared with a small reassuring smile; in what turned out to be an all-out grin when she received at least a half attempted one.

"Looks like someone could use a dose of the DJ. Heard there was a pretty little lady down in the dumps?"

Okay maybe the joke was a bit cheesy, but at least she had gotten a smile through those teary blue eyes. Of course she knew Tom was a big idiot, but she didn't think the dude was foolish enough to break up with the red head. Her dislike for the boy increasing drastically when she had been informed he had done it through a text. She didn't think anyone could have that much malice when thinking about someone through their own thoughts; but of course she was proven wrong through her quest in stopping at the store, and to the close by apartment.

"I'm a mess Becs," She shifted the things in her arms shaking her head in protest.

"Hey, Tom's a dick. He didn't deserve someone so amazing, if he wants to be a fuck up and screw things up with you then let him be the idiot."

Chloe seemed to pick up a bit at this, and sent the brunette a grin. Yes it may have been lacking that bubbly effect, but Beca still thought it could still be considered a megawatt one.

"Besides, someone may have keyed his car. Maybe a certain blonde who's practically obsessed with those double stuffed sliders from the on campus diner,"

You just got to love Fat Amy right?

"You're the best." Chloe muttered, taking some of the bags out of the shorter woman's hands.

"Ohhh…best not let the dragon here you say that. She'd terrorize the entire block." Chloe chuckled with a nod gesturing for the brunette to follow.

"Yeah well I don't think so she's been a bit preoccupied with Jesse and all."

And that was no lie. Since the little diner advice, she had been a bit surprised that Aubrey had actually listened to her and asked the movie goer out. That had been a little over a month ago, and there was no shock that the blonde had gone exclusive with the boy. Though that had shifted the oath a bit, everyone – namely Stacie – had been relieved when she had revoked the childish oath.

"Yeah just a bit surprised he made a deal with the devil herself." She mumbled looking through the few pictures she had seen on their way to the kitchen.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" She nodded unconsciously emptying the bags she had brought.

"Do you still do that fantasy thing where you're on a conquest to slay the beast that I don't like to refer to as Aubrey?"

She lifted her gaze to the red head shaking her head with a smirk.

"Nope,"

* * *

_**The chapters will be longer…Tell me what you think?**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah kind found what to do with this mess...**_

* * *

_**Red In Shinning Armor**_

"Alright. I've got this one. The theory is that if you penetrate the system and try to shift the grades a bit. To where Beca Mitchell is passing with a believable D- then we both can go home and not waste time on this studying myth." She smirked at the red head.

Chloe raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as she read over the sorry excuse of notes the brunette had written. Her eyes scanned the page before landing on the doodles the freshman had drawn. Nearly letting her amusement of the well drawn picture of the DJ throwing herself into a pool of sharks due to boredom of the class, she rolled her eyes. Beca looked up and smirked to herself positive the action was due to her doodles covering half the page. Alright so maybe she had let herself get carried away with her lack of paying attention and now she was stuck cramming in study time for her intro to philosophy test that was the next morning. Well she wouldn't say she was purposely studying. It was more of Chloe keeping her hostage until she successfully answered at least answered four questions without hesitation. It was previously ten, but the senior had long since dropped it down to a more 'Beca Mitchell' able questionnaire.

"Mmmkay...So looks like you're going to need some motivation. How about we go out and barley catch your favorite burger joint if you answer the next question right?" Beca shook her head with a smirk.

"Or we order a pizza on me and you put those pretty little fingers to work and give me a one of your legendary massages. Throw in your bed tonight and hey I'll even answer two." She received a pillow to the face.

"What the hell I didn't mean it that way. Besides you're the one who suggested this 'study date' as you put it. So excuse me _— __if I did mean it that way __—_if you made me think you'd be putting out tonight Beale." She chuckled at the blushing red head.

"You're such an ass. By the way even if I had thought of putting out your chances of that happening has been deteriorating as your knowledge of philosophy is shown. Or lack of has ruined your chances of getting any." Beca frowned sending the red head a mock pout.

"So that's a no to the pizza?"

Okay so she deserved the next plush pillow to the face. In her defense this was a rare time she's been able to make the senior flustered. If the roles were reversed she was positive Chloe would have jumped on the opportunity —Though the red head would generate a more exaggerated blush from the brunette. Smiling in victory as the older girl muttered incoherent sentences as she held the cell phone to her ear. Beca three in her favorite toppings knowing the girl already had her order embedded into her memory. That of course earned her narrowed eyes and a half attempted glare. Choosing to ignore the look she continued her quest for songs to create her next mix. Sighing when her mind instantly grew tired she tossed the laptop to the side before silently watching the animated face of the girl as she ranted on to the employee. She knew that whoever was on the other end of the conversation was no doubt smiling about the bubbly red head...because who didn't smile after hearing that voice.

"You're so weird." She mumbles softly after she hears an the effective beep of the ended call. Beca returns the smile that's sent her way.

* * *

Despite the small game of rock papers scissors they play to decide who pays, she gets up before the older girl can grab her wallet —even with her winning the game Beca knew she'd end up paying. Like how could she not at least pay for dinner after Chloe sat trying to get her to study for two hours. She knows it's torture trying to get her to study so why not pay. It's the least she can do. Slowly navigating through the apartment she admits she spends a lot of time here after she successfully finds two cups without fault. Her arms struggle for a minute to balance the pizza, soda, and cups before she nods to herself in assurance the items wouldn't fall. So should she be surprised that there's already a movie playing on the screen that's mounted on the wall. She has to say no...She really should have expected this.

"I'm gonna let this trap you've managed to catch me in slide." All Chloe can offer is a grin, and arms outstretched holding a pair of sweats and an oversized shirt.

Yeah that's where her eyes soften and she sets the contents in her hands on the bed before taking the spare cloths with a grateful nod. She doesn't protest either when a thirty minutes pass by and she's full off of pizza when she feels a pair hands start to massage her shoulders. She sighs in content settling herself in between the legs of her favorite group member. So what if she enjoys the grip the girl has on her shoulders. Or if she feels relaxation wash over her as the feeling of her best friend being pushed against her back. She's gonna deny it if anyone ask her if she likes the small goosebumps that's starting as she feels the warmth whenever Chloe accidentally brushes the bare skin of her neck.

"You're so amazing. I don't think I can live a day without one of your massages." She mutters as her eyes drop just a little. She can feel the rumbling of a chuckle in amusement on her back.

"Thank you, but I think when I ever marry its not going to settle well with you." Chloe whispers back.

"Marry me then." She mumbles sleepily.

"I don't think that's how it works Becs," Faintly she hears the red head sigh.

Hazily she can make out that Chloe is no longer behind her and instead moving around the room. Beca doesn't object to the movie being shut off, but she does groan when she hears the bit of noise the older woman makes out side the room. Beca can just hear another voice followed by a few whispers, and she can conclude that Aubrey is back from her date with Jesse. If she had to guess there was about a few minutes lag of silence before she feels the bed dip besides her. She whines lowly when she reaches over and her hands don't immediately come in contact with the other occupant. Scooting over so until her arms wrap around the frame she's cuddled with countless times —she'll never admit that aloud though —Her lips curl into a blissful smile.

"Yeah...You're the best."

* * *

_'You ready?' - __**Red**_

She grumbles under her breath sending the kid next to her a glare when he looks like he's about to question her. Instead she chooses to let her head fall onto the solid table with a groan. Letting her eyes fall to the empty coffee cup that is sitting just a few seats away from her she wants to hold back a few dramatic whines of protest. She wishes more than ever that she had taken up the offer to go for coffee with Chloe this morning, instead of choosing to go back to her dorm and sleep until a few minutes before her alarm sounded off. Meaning she was just going to be a little late to the test of she had stopped for coffee.

_'Are you kidding? I didn't have time to grab a coffee, despite you waking me up way earlier than usually. And now ten minutes before the test I found out it's open notes. I was born ready.' - __**Becs**_

_'Good thing you have an awesome finger looking after you then huh?" - __**Red**_

She didn't bother to respond to the text. No because if she did it would be torture. There was no way Chloe had gotten her coffee and managed to get out of her Russian lit class she had right now. She feels a nudge and she's about to tell off whoever had the audacity to touch her while she's in her mood, but then she catches a flash of red and blue eyes sending her a wink from the doorway of the class. She takes notice of the coffee and bag of what she hopes to be pastries in the older girls hands, and her eyes shine with hope. Chloe grins with a nod. Before her mind process the odd stares she's receiving she bounds down the steps and nearly tackles the red head.

"Oh my god Chloe you're the best. I love you so much." The words barley make it through her mouth full of mini doughnuts she finds inside the bag outstretched for her taking.

"How'd I know you skipped breakfast and lunch...Well let's say I figured you went back to your room just so you can sleep. Besides my professor canceled class today." Beca just nods grinning at the girl.

"Yeah dinners on me then," She doesn't make eye contact with the girl instead staring into the bag full of pastries.

"Alright I'll see you later Becs. Promise me you won't eat that entire bag and get sick. Remember pace your self...Oh and here." She frowns at the papers in the hands of the senior.

"It's notes. One of the freshman I tutor has this class at an earlier time and takes the test tomorrow and let me burrow his notes. Don't worry though. He doesn't need tutoring in this class." Beca Just stares in wonder.

"Marry me." She replies bluntly. Chloe just chuckles recalling the same words being uttered the previous night.

"Remember don't eat all those too fast...Don't rush on the test, and —" Beca smiles fondly.

"I got. Thank you Chloe." She feels her stomach grumble when there's a soft kiss placed on her cheek and she shrugs taking a bite of another doughnut.

"Alright see ya later." She raises an eyebrow of amusement at the retreating from.

"What no good luck?" Chloe doesn't turn around and Beca can hear the echoing yell.

"Good luck is for losers."

There's a smirk ghosting her lips...Because she should have known Chloe would those words to her one day. It's an issue when the brunette doesn't register the curiosity surrounding a few of her fellow students who watched the interaction. Not bothering to look up from her hunt through the bag she had just received she frowns when an arm stops her. Raising an eyebrow at the Sandy blonde boy that was sending her a look of pure admiration. She doesn't get out her smart comment he speaks, and she's kinda ticked off her actually spoke because the comment by as really clever... but her just had too —

"Wait what?" She questions squinting a little trying to decipher what he had just said.

"I said your girlfriends hot."

Nope she still didn't hear him right. There's no way...He cannot be talking about Chloe..They were just friends. Best friends in fact...who were close because they had some weird connection and Chloe had walked in on her while she was showering; Who wouldn't fall for each other like those cliché movies Jesse always rants on about. She concluded that he was in no way talking about her best friend. But she couldn't help herself.

"What?"

* * *

_**Yeah...**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
